Boulder Bowl Galaxy
The Boulder Bowl Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the first galaxy to feature the Rock Mushroom and requires the Power-Up to complete its missions. With the Rock Mushroom, Mario can roll around and break things much like a Boulder. Most planets here are made of soil and steel. Bowling pin-like enemies known as Pinheads are encountered here. Rollodillo is the boss of this galaxy. The music here is the same as in the Spin-Dig Galaxy. To unlock this galaxy, get any Power Star from the Puzzle Plank Galaxy. Planets ﻿ Starting Planet The Starting Planet is a large planet with a glass cage with a Rock Mushroom which is guarded by three Elite Octoombas. Two members of the Toad Brigade are found here. The Starting Planet also has a large purple crystal. The Comet Medal is trapped inside, however, it can be obtained if Mario rolls into the crystal twice. The crystal will shatter allowing Mario to get it. The Starting Planet also has a giant raised bridge, that, after being rolled into, leads to the second area with Pinheads. The area has a ramp leading to the Rolling Rocks Planet. Rolling Rocks Planet This planet has a glass cage and a Midway Point, however, a Launch Star is trapped inside the glass cage. Mario has to defeat a group of Elite Octoombas and Octoguys to open up the glass cage. Three Boulders are rolling around the glass cage. Boulder Planet This planet has a Luma that tells Mario to shoot Star Bits using the Star Cursor on yellow spots for Coins, the yellow spots themselves, Boulders, Elite Octoombas, and Incoming Chomps. It also has a Rock Mushroom and three rock pillars. However, most important of all, there a giant purple crystal with a Sling Star trapped inside. In a later mission, Gold Gearmo. If Mario lures a Goomba hidden inside a rock pillar to him, he will reward Mario with a Power Star. There is another rock pillar with a Warp Pipe inside. The Warp Pipe leads to a bonus area with six Chance Cubes. Orange Crystal Planet This an orange crystal planet with nothing but a Launch Star, Midway Point, and Lumalee hosting his Luma Shop. Mario can buy a 1-Up Mushroom or Life Shroom each for thirty Star Bits before battling Rollodillo. Rollodillo Cage Planet This planet is a huge round cage. The battle with Rollodillo takes place here. It has Rock Mushrooms, that Mario can use to battle and damage Rollodillo and some rocks that make a Coin appear when damaged. This planet is also where the mission "Rolling Crabber Romp" takes place. Asteroid Planet This planet is only seen in the mission "Rolling Crabber Romp". In the mission, this is the first planet Mario lands on, which can be confusing since he usually lands on the Starting Planet of galaxies. This planet has nothing but a Board and a Launch Star taking Mario to the Rollodillo Cage Planet. Missions ﻿ Rock and Rollodillo To get the Power Star, Mario must defeat the Elite Octoombas to get a Rock Mushroom trapped in a glass cage. After getting the Rock Mushroom, Mario will transform into Rock Mario, which allows him to roll around and break things. To proceed, Mario should use his Rock Form and roll into the raised bridge to make it fall, opening up the second part of the Starting Planet. Mario should then roll over the Pinheads and take the ramp to the Rolling Rocks Planet. Here, a Launch Star is trapped in a glass cage. There are many Octoguys and Elite Octoombas here, as well as Boulders, which must be defeated to open the glass cage. After this has been done, Mario should run to and use the Launch Star, taking him to the Boulder Planet. Here, Mario must use his Rock Form and break the giant purple crystal with a Sling Star trapped inside. After doing so, Mario should use the Sling Star, which blasts him to the Orange Crystal Planet. Mario will find a Midway Point, a Launch Star, and Lumalee and his Luma Shop here. Mario can buy a 1-Up Mushroom or Life Shroom for 30 Star Bits. After doing so (if Mario chose to do so), Mario should take the Launch Star to the Rollodillo Cage Planet. Mario will battle Rollodillo here. He should roll into the boss's but to damage him. After he is defeated, Mario can collect his Power Star. Enemies *Elite Octoombas *Pinheads *Octoguys *Boulders *Incoming Chomps *Goombas *Rollodillo Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Rolling Rocks Planet *Boulder Planet *Orange Crystal Planet *Rollodillo Cage Planet C'mere, Goomba To unlock this mission, Mario must get a letter from Gold Gearmo saying he needs help in the Boulder Bowl Galaxy. Mario should go to this galaxy and make his way to the Boulder Planet. Here he should find and talk to Gold Gearmo who says he wants a Goomba. He then sets up a trap of four orange lights. Mario should then defeat the Elite Octoombas and destroy the Boulders to make it easier so that only Incoming Chomps are here. Mario should then break the rock pillars here. A Goomba will come out of one of them. Mario should lead it to Gold Gearmo's trap. Gold Gearmo will then give Mario a Power Star for him to collect. Enemies *Elite Octoombas *Pinheads *Octoguys *Boulders *Incoming Chomps *Goombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Rolling Rocks Planet *Boulder Planet Rolling Crabber Romp Mario has to go to this galaxy when the Prankster Comet is unlocked. He'll land on the Asteroid Planet. Mario should take the Launch Star to the Rollodillo Cage Planet that, this time, is full of 30 Crabbers. Mario has sixty seconds to defeat them all with the Rock Mushroom. If he succeeds, Mario can get his Power Star. Enemies *Crabbers Planets Visited *Asteroid Planet *Rollodillo Cage Planet Green Star 1 Instead of getting the Rock Mushroom and knocking down the bridge, Mario should use the sides to Wall Jump to the top. You see, if Mario knocks down the bridge, there is no possibility of getting this Green Power Star and Mario must restart the level. Enemies *Elite Octoombas Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 Mario should get the Rock Mushroom and knock down the bridge. Instead of rolling down the bridge, Mario should walk up it. Green Star 2 is floating in the air right behind it. Enemies *Elite Octoombas *Pinheads Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 3 Mario should get the Rock Mushroom and knock the bridge down. Mario must this time, search the edges until he finds Green Star 3. It will be floating in the air. Trivia *﻿This galaxy can be confused with the Beach Bowl Galaxy since both have the "Bowl" in their names. *The mission "Rock and Rollodillo" is based on the famous music, Rock and Roll. *During the mission "Rolling Crabber Romp", Giga Lakitu's battle theme plays. *There is a fan-made rumor of how Rollodillo was born. Yoshi was watching TV at a bowling championship, when a herd of buzzy beetles came over. Yoshi decided to eat all the buzzy beetles, as a snack with the bowling. After he at the whole herd, he spat out a massive egg. A few seconds later, the egg began to hatch, and Rollodillo came out. Toadsworth heard about this, and shoots Rollodillo with an enormous cannon into outer space. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2